


Waiting to Come Down

by inksheddings



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason needs something to ground him, something to keep his mind from drifting between a long ago girl who'd died slowly and the one who'd nearly done the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting to Come Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivemuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/gifts).



> The Shraeger/Walsh is explicit, the Beaumont/Walsh is background only. 
> 
> Huge thanks to both of my ultra-quick betas.
> 
> I hope this pleases you, obsessivemuch, I truly do. I tried really hard!

** Waiting to Come Down **

There is a man lying dead on the ground with one of Cole's bullets lodged in his body. Jason is glad of this. He is glad, and yet he can not help but wish it had been a bullet from his own gun that had taken care of Frank Lutz. If Jason couldn't bring himself to walk into the hospital and watch over Allison then the least he could have done was kill the bastard who put her there.

But what's done is done.

Jason also can't help but take a step toward Lutz's body – to do what, he's not sure – but Casey grabs him by a belt loop and halts his forward motion. She doesn't let go right away and Jason thinks it's wrong that she's looking out for him. It's wrong that he's planning on looking out for Cole. It's wrong that Allison is lying in the hospital because neither Jason nor Cole had been looking out for her well enough, despite supposedly loving her in their own pretty fucked up ways.

But Casey doesn't let go, and Jason takes a step back. God help him, he takes a step back.

“Come on, Walsh,” Casey says, reeling him back just a little bit more.

 

* * * * *

 

Casey laughs as she finally manages to get her fingers tangled in Jason's hair. It should be too short for her to manage such a trick, but if there's one thing Jason is learning about his partner it's that her tenacity may very well be limitless.

They're at her place, in her bed, their clothes in ungracious heaps on the floor. They need to get back to the precinct, give their statements about Lutz's death, and they were headed that way, they were, but they ended up here instead.

Jason kisses Casey before she's finished laughing. She bites his lip enough to sting, but runs her tongue over the spot before kissing back with a fervor that might just overwhelm Jason if he doesn't keep up.

Jason breaks their kiss with one last swipe of his tongue along hers before he moves down and starts nipping and kissing Casey's jawline, throat, and collarbone. While kissing the soft skin between her breasts, his fingers tease both her nipples and she arches into his touch, twisting her body as if she can't decide which sensation – lips or hands – to chase after. When Jason shifts down a little further and takes a nipple into his mouth, though, Casey releases a breath that tells him she's most definitely made up her mind.

Jason alternates light, swift licks with vigorous sucking. All the while, Casey has had her hands in his hair, pulling it hard enough that Jason's sure he'll feel it hours later. But while he's teasing one hard nipple with just the tip of his tongue she moves one of her hands from his head and takes hold of his wrist. She pulls his hand down between their bodies, between her legs, and tilts her hips so there's no mistaking what she wants.

Jason feels how wet she is and wastes no time in exploration. He sinks two fingers inside.

“Fuck, yes,” Casey says as he begins pushing his fingers in and out.

Jason's dick is aching and he thrusts against the bed just enough to relieve some of the pressure that's been building since they climbed into the car and left the scene, ostensibly to head back to the precinct. Casey had insisted on driving and Jason hadn't had it in him to argue the point. She'd let go of his belt loop long before they got back inside the car but he'd found himself reaching for one of hers once her foot hit the gas, needing something to ground him, to keep his mind from drifting between a long ago girl who'd died slowly and the one who'd nearly done the same.

Jason has three fingers pumping in and out of Casey now, and she's helping by thrusting her hips to his rhythm. He's got to see her, so he lets her nipple fall from his mouth and shuffles back so he can look at where his fingers disappear inside her pussy. Jason looks up at Casey's face. Her eyes are open and she's looking straight at him, lips parted and breath coming fast. He wants to make her come, right now, so he scoots down and starts sucking on her clit while his fingers continue fucking her.

Casey moans and both her hands are back in his hair. She's maneuvering him right where she wants him and of course she's bossy in bed, of course. It's just making Jason's dick harder, though, and he'd really rather be fucking her and not her mattress but first he's got to make her come. He switches from sucking her clit to flicking his tongue rapidly against it and, next thing he knows, Casey lets go of his head and grips his shoulders, her nails sharp against his skin. She's coming, and Jason gets a third finger inside of her as her grip tightens enough to hurt.

Jason slows down and lightens the pressure, but keeps licking Casey's clit until she's too sensitive to let him continue and she nearly bucks him right off of her. Jason climbs up her body as her hands cover his ass. She tilts her hips so that the tip of his dick is sliding against her wetness.

“Come on, Walsh,” Casey says, and Jason moves inside.

 

* * * * * 

 

Jason does not like hospitals. That's actually an understatement, as the sweat gathering in the hollow of his throat testifies. But he's here, outside of Allison's room. Now he just has to step inside.

Casey is with him. She doesn't have a finger through his belt loop. Her hands aren't pulling at his hair. Jason isn't fucking her while they're kissing and biting until he's coming and she's wrapping her legs around his waist so tightly he can't help but follow the length of them back from the white noise that takes over his brain.

Jason can hear Alvarez speaking softly. He can also hear Allison, and her voice is both a beautiful and painful sound.

“Go on, Walsh,” Casey says. 

And Jason steps inside.

 

**end**


End file.
